(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display device with improved transparency and appearance.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (hereinafter referred to as an LCD) is one of the most widely used flat panel displays. An LCD includes two display panels provided with electric field generating electrodes, such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display panels. In an LCD, voltages are applied to the electric field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer. Due to the generated electric field, liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are aligned, and polarization of incident light is controlled, thereby displaying images.
The two sheets of display panels configuring the liquid crystal display may include a thin film transistor array panel and an opposing display panel. In the thin film transistor array panel, a gate line transferring a gate signal and a data line transferring a data signal are formed so as to cross each other, and a thin film transistor connected with the gate line and the data line, a pixel electrode connected with the thin film transistor, and the like may be formed. In the opposing display panel, a light blocking member, a color filter, a common electrode, and the like may be formed. In some cases, the light blocking member, the color filter, and the common electrode may be formed on the thin film transistor array panel.
However, in a liquid crystal display in the related art, two sheets of substrates are necessarily used, and respective constituent elements are formed on the two sheets of substrates, and as a result, there are problems in that the display device is heavy and thick, has a high cost, and has a long processing time.
Additionally, efforts are being made to realize a transparent display device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.